Say
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: Inu City was the hottest place to live, whether you are human or demon. Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame, 4 best friends are moving there this summer after college. They just don't know about the dangers that would await them or the changes they would face.
1. The Background!

HELLO! THANKS FOR READING THIS. IM SO HAPPY TO GET BACK TO MY WRITING. IT FEELS GOOD! IF YU ARE A FOLLOWER OF MY OTHER STORY ITS VERY OLD & IM GONNA RE WRITE IT! HAD TO GET A WHOLE 'NOTHER LAP TOP OTHER ONE IS BROKE! SAD FACE! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS! …..THIS FIRST CHAP IS GONNA BASICALLY BE THE BACKGORUND CHAP A LITTLE PREVIEW OF WHAT THE CHARACTERS GONNA BE LIKE! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS THANKS.

Izayoi is one tough lady to kidnap! She was never alone. She has two personal body guards, both cheetah demons. When her husband was not with her Yin and Yan are to always be with her. When Izayoi goes shopping whether it is for clothes or food, they are there. When she went to her Wednesday night boxing class, they were there. When she visited the elderly on Thursday's, they were there. Her everyday early morning runs from 6 to 7, the same two were there with her.

Inunotaisho was not a fool to ever leave his beautiful wife alone. He knew the dangers of his lifestyle. Being the most powerful Mob Boss, he knew there would be some new kid trying to overpower him. Ha ha key word NEW. If they had any sense at all they would ask around this town before staring a war they clearly could not win. To say Inunotaisho was powerful was not the word, try damn near unbeatable! His only weakness would be his human mate lady Izayoi. If anything should ever happen to her, he would surely follow her to the afterlife. To him hell to any demon life without your mate is not worth it.

It would really hard to kill Lady Izayoi though. When they mated so many years ago some of his traits passed to her. Her pampered hand may look delicate but really her nails were claws now. She still looks like a human but any demon could smell his demon blood running threw her veins. If push ever came to shove and she was in a situation where she was in danger his demon blood would take over. If you were to ever see Lady Izayoi, you would surely stop and stare. She is a gentle, beautiful woman who is older than she looks. With jet black hair that falls to the back of her ankles (yes honestly it's that long!), beautiful clear skin teen girls would cry for, a heart shaped face with lips red like the rose, naturally. A smile that warm your heart, eyes that were adorned by long eyelashes.

When Inunotaisho met Lady Izayoi it was love at first touch. He explained to her the feeling he was having and asked if she had felt it as well. She had no problem telling this stranger that she felt it, she knew enough about demons to know that she was his mate, all from one touch. He had already had his first born son, Sesshomaru who was two in human years, by a bed mate. Her name was Inukimi, she was a dog demoness they both knew she was not his mate for the beginning but she had fell in love with him anyway. When Inunotaisho mated with Izayoi after he courted her for a year Inukimi left broken hearted from Inu city. She left Sesshomaru with them.

Izayoi is the only mother Sesshomaru knows. He never questioned his dad as to why his mom left. He never asked for her name or anything. Izayoi has always treated him like he was her own. That's why he has a tolerance for humans. He grew up loving one. Izayoi and Inunotaisho had their first son, Inuyasha when Sesshomaru was 4 years old (in human years).

...

At the age of 10 Kagome Higurashi saved another young girls life.

Rin Itome. Rin was home alone on Friday afternoon. She was alone; she knew her parents were not coming home. She didn't speak to anybody that day at school. She just could not bare it.

Kagome loved to ride her bike down her street. It was a nice neighborhood, quiet and peaceful. As she rode her bike, on her way to her best friend Sango eitton's house she noticed two strange looking men at the new neighbor's home. The strange thing was they were at the back of the house not the front. She stopped riding her bike, hopped off, and hides behind the bush in Mrs. Kenny's home. If she got caught she knew she would be in big trouble for spying and being nosy but she couldn't help it. The men were doing something very bad she just knew it! No one wears all black in the daytime round here!

One of the men started cutting some wires in the back where the box thing was. You know where everything is hooked up at. Then the other guy got some gas out and poured it on the box! Kagome could not believe what she was seeing. O no. They are trying to burn the new people's house down. The other guy pulled out a lighter and lit a wire then they both ran off into a black Lexus and sped off. Kagome ran as fast as she could to the door and beat it down knocking as hard as she could.

Rin jumped up from under the covers. Someone was beating on her door like crazy. She had to go see what was going on, so she raced down stairs and peeped out the window to see a girl. She hurried and opened the door.

Soon as the door opened Kagome grabbed a very shocked 9myear old Rin and quickly they ran to Kagome's shrine, although Rin was very confused but not before they even got halfway there suddenly Kagome stopped "No one else was in there was it"

"No only me" Rin answered and then they were off by the time they had made it they saw police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks heading in the direction of Rin's home.

When Kagome got home she told her mom everything she saw. When the police came for Rin she told them she had no idea where her parents could be, that they had not been home in a few days.

When they could not find them they were going to take Rin to a foster care but Rin would not let Kagome go. Mrs. Higurashi stepped up and adopted Rin on the spot.

About a hour later when Sango came to see why Kagome didn't come to her house like they had planned…..Kagome introduced Sango to Rin, her new baby sister.

…..Time passes…..

When the girls reached middle school they were determined to stick together. And they did. A month after school started a red head wolf demon, Ayame Tekkan transferred to Shiikon Middle School into their class. They became friends instantly. Rin was a little afraid of Ayame at first but after she got to know her she warmed up. Threw the good, the bad, the ugly, & the best of times those 4 girls stuck together with Kagome leading the way. The each grew up to be beautiful young women. Men were falling left and right.

Ayame. Gorgeous Red hair that hung to the middle of her back. Green eyes. Reddish tail. The most athletic out of the group. She loved to run, of course her being a wolf it was like second nature.

Sango. Luscious Black hair with brown highlights that hung to the top of her butt like her bestie, natural of course. The fighter. Sango was a total kickass type of girl. Being that her family trained her to be a fighter. Its what they do! Her and Kagome have known each other since they were 2 years old. They were play pen pals or sand box pals however you wanna call it!

Rin. Onxy Black hair that hung to the middle of her back. The goofy one she will keep you laughing although at times she closes up and wont let anyone but Kagome in. Rin always has a smile on her face, being around Rin somehow makes the day better.

Kagome. Jet Black hair that hung to the top of her butt. Kagome had a nose ring (on the right side). Kagome was the leader. Each girl look up to her for their own personal reasons. She's been the best friend they could always depend on. She was a total badass. Meaning she was wild and fun. They had been on many adventures. Kagome loved to dance and sing.

Sango, Rin, And Kagome had brown eyes. Ayame was the only one with color. Each girl was so Beautiful. They had curves in all the right places, nice toned legs and arms, their butt was round they kept themselves looking good. They worked out together, not to lose weight or anything but just so they could look and feel good and not get to lazy round summer time.

This summer however they were moving to Inu City. Boy they just don't know what they are heading into.


	2. Background pt 2!

Background part 2! After this the story will begin! Thanks for reading.

Inuyashaloverxox15 and my renji and grimmjow! Thanks :)

I also will be totally making up these random things and names! & some characters are a little ooc! (Out of character) just to give you guys a heads up! I am not a Kikyo fan! I am totally team Kagome! Always have been always will be!  
>Now on to the chappie!<p>

To say that Inunotaisho didn't mark his son's would be an understatement. They looked so much alike, but at the same time you  
>could see small differences. Of course all 3 had that lovely shade of silver for hair, and those intense gold eyes! What girl wouldn't melt with one look at these men! Of course we all know they are Dog Yokai's, in Inu's case he's half!<p>

Inunotaisho is 6'3 with a thick purple marking on both sides of his face where the jaw is and red line above his eyelids. Markings of his heritage. Inunotaisho is a loving and devoted husband and father to his wife and 2 sons. To his business world he is known for not tolerating mistakes very often. To the people that come to him for help he is kind and helpful yet firm in all his decisions.

Izayoi has never seen her husband while in his business world, his sons have because they began working for him when they both reached 18 not a day sooner.

Inunotaisho has poisonous claws, they are not always poisonous he makes them when he wants to. He also has incredible speed and strength that would blow your mind. His strength and speed and many other abilities besides his good looks were passed down to his son's.

Sesshomaru is 5'10 with 2 purple markings on both sides of his face where his jaw is and a red line above his eyelids just like his father he also has a blue Crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru is 24 in human years. Sesshomaru comes off as a cold and very deadly demon. Which he is, but when he's around Izayoi he tone's it down. Sesshomaru can make his claws poisonous when he wants to like his father. Jaken, toad like demon follows Sesshomaru's every command. Devoted servant he is!

Sesshomaru own's a 2 headed dragon named Ah-Un. Sesshomaru does not like to waste time. He does not like to play games, he is always in a serious mode. Inuyasha is the only one that can push his buttons. Izayoi brings out another side of Sesshomaru. Inunotaisho sometimes brings out his competitive side but he never shows it. His family is very important to him.

Inuyasha is 5'8 with dog ears on the top of his head! How cute is that! He does not have the marking of father because he is half human. On the night of the new moon Inuyasha turns into a human he loses his demonic powers and his eyes become purple like his mother. His ears fall to the side of his face and he stays this way til the sun comes up. When he is human he looks more of his mother Lady Izayoi. No one other than his family & his best friend Miroku knows that information, it remains a secret in case someone try to harm Inuyasha when he is human and cannot protect himself. Also no one but his family and friend knows what he actually looks like human.

Inuyasha does not have the poisonous claw because he is half human and it is so powerful it would slowly kill him. Inuyasha is very stubborn and rude. Courtesy of his demon side. Point blank. He doesn't back down from nobody not even Sesshomaru which sometimes leads to fights if their mother is not around. Inu is dependable, and also caring thanks to his human side. Inuyasha is very head strong.

Miroku Bohiva is Inuyasha's best friend. He's such a cutie! So handsome with his deep dark blue eyes. Miroku is also a demon but you cannot tell because he looks completely human, the only way you would know of his demon heritage is by his scent. He does not have claws or markings upon his body. Miroku's power comes from his right hand he carries the wind tunnel. He has the ability to use it and make it appear when he wants it to. The wind tunnel is a powerful weapon, it sucks up anything in its path, if the user cannot learn to control it then he will ultimately get sucked in by it, fortunately Miroku's father taught him how to control it at a very small age.

Miroku wears a gold ear ring that clips on the side of his right ear. Miroku is a very lecherous 21 year old. He likes to grope ladies take them by the hand a ask them to bear his children! Geez what a perv! But none the less girls actually fall for that! Can you believe it! Although none has actually had kids by him! Miroku started working for his best friend's father when inu turned 18 and he was 19. Miroku and Inu have been best friend since they were 2, they are only one month apart. So Inu's bday will be coming soon.

Koga Lyca is a good friend of Inuyasha. They act more like rivals though! Koga is also very handsome with his dazzling pale blue eyes and his long black hair that's hardly ever out of a ponytail, his signature look. Koga is a wolf Yokai. Koga is the young leader of the eastern Yokai wolf tribe. Since Koga follows Inunotaisho his wolf tribe follows Inunotaisho as well. Koga is very strong and very fast. Koga is 21 in human years. Koga also started working for Inunotaisho when he was 19. Koga is 2 months apart from Inu.

All four young men are lady killers! No not literally. They have had countless girlfriends. Women flock to them like insects attracted to light. They are so good looking, it's a guarantee when you see them you will drop your jaws! And stare til they pass by. They have actually had women stop and stare. They are just that hot.

Too bad they have girlfriends; ha we will see how long that lasts!

Kikyo Nakamura (Inuyasha) Kikyo is a 21 year old shopping addict. She loved clothes and shoes. She loves to spend all of daddy's money. Of course she is spoiled rotten being the only girl, not to mention the only child. Kikyo has long black straight hair. Kikyo is a Miko. Her older sister Kaede trained her. No one knows her secret except her best friend Kagura, not even her Inu baby. (Time out you guys just don't know how sick that just made me to say that Plz forgive me Kagome!...anyway back to the story!). Her and Inuyasha met at the Motorcycle races.

Kagura Kobaya (Sesshomaru) is the oldest of her and her sister kanna. Kagura is 23. Kagura's sister kanna look just like her except kanna hair is white as snow while kagura's is midnight black that goes pass her shoulders. As a wind sorceress, Kagura sometimes uses a fan to enhance her powers: she can create a blade like tornade or use wind to do whatever she commands.

She also uses her feather hair ornaments as transportation, her way of flying, enlarging the feather to ride in the wind. Kagura is very mean! Well at least that's the way she comes off. She isn't the nicest person to meet, but if you knew her then that's a different story. She really isn't all that bad, She just doesn't give her trust away that easily. Her and Sesshomaru met one day at a book store.

Kanna Kobaya (Miroku) is the younger sister of Kagura, She is 20. Kanna has the ability to control humans or weak demons using her demonic mirror. The mirror can also create a glass demon to copy the abilities of whatever it reflects, although if wounded Kanna also suffers the damages. Kanna has snow white hair and red eyes like her big sister Kagura. Kanna is the nice girl out of the group. She's a total party girl!

She doesn't really act like a snob like Kikyo, she's not as aggressive as Yura and she definitely doesn't have an attitude like her sister. She's pretty decent. So far! Kanna loves to have fun. She really enjoys dancing and going out and partying. That's how she and Miroku met!

Yura Morai (Koga) also known as Yura of the demon hair. Yura is 21 and has an obsession with hair, although She has black short hair. She likes to wear sleeveless, short skirted dresses with low necklines. Yura has the ability to spread, and control strong almost invisible hair. She is fascinated by Inuyasha's "pretty silver hair." Since they all know she has an hair obsession koga and kikyo don't worry about her hair thing with Inuyasha. In all honestly she really takes good care of his hair. Yura is very high fashion like her girlfriend Kikyo.

Yura is very aggressive. Meaning when she sees something she likes she goes and get it no questions asked. She has been known to be a boyfriend stealer as well. That's how she and Koga can to be she saw one glance at that black hair and fell in love. Poor Anna the fox Yokai that was dating Koga at that time! Didn't know what hit her.

What a coincidence that all 4 girls knew each other and were real good best friends.

Most women these days love to date a demon because of their nature or because they are extremely good looking. Demons are very strong, some strong than others. Demons are wild, some aggressive, some possessive, but also passionate women love it! From what has been said the sex with a demon is the best you will ever have. Most demons are either middle class or incredibly wealthy. It's in them to earn a living and provide, that's why you will hardly see a poor demon. Not all demons are civil, there are still some evil one's out there, and you have to be careful who you date.

Demons can date and have relationships but it is one person out there that is called their mate. Meaning their life partner. It use to be unheard of that a demon had a human as a mate but in the last few centuries more have been finding their mate to be human.

If you are a demon's mate it is the best thing ever! They will love, cherish, and protect its like marriage but more, It's so intense. Their love for their mate is so unreal, unless you are a demon's mate you wouldn't know. A mate is that one person or demon that GOD made for you. You two were made for each other. A demon male or female can find their mate by one of their 5 senses, although there are RARE 20% CASES where one has tasted their mate! It is a feeling you will get once you come of age being 18 in human years. After that you will know when you have found your mate.

It's already known that the girls they aren't their mates, but they are still dating. Kikyo thinks she's gonna make Inuyasha falls in love with her and marry her before he finds his mate, she knows she's not his mate, lets just say she still hasn't gotten over that! Kanna and yura already know they are not their boyfriends mate, the really don't think about it, they just wanna enjoy the time they have with the guys. Kagura is alwasy on high alert anytime she see's someone she thinks would be Sesshomaru's mate. She's not letting go without a fight. The girls try to act as if it does not bother them, so they play cool, but they stay watching.

Since Inunotaisho found his mate by touch the boys will as well. Kikyo and Kagura have stopped with the hand shakes and hugs. Not even a brush up against some girl while they are around. Koga has never even asked his dad how he knew his mom was his mate, but Yura asked one night when she was over his parents house with him visiting. It was by her scent. It just so happens that Miroku's was by sight!

So Yura and Kanna deviced a plan to take something of the boys that they wore everyday, and seal off koga's and miroku's ability to find their mate when they have that specific item on, when Kanna told Kagura, she told Kikyo and those two joined in on the plan. The boys would not be able to tell that that specific item had been tampered with because Kaede, Kikyo's sister did it. She did not know what it was for but she did it because her baby sister asked, all she knew was that she was casting an incantaion on the items.

_Dog demons have been found to be the most possessive when it comes to their mate. When they find you, its no letting go._

**Please tell me what you think!, those chicks are evil! but i gave a little spoiler! :) happy 4th of july!**


	3. iPod Theif!

Hi! So I just love where I am going with this story. Thanks for R&R! Inuyasha is awesome you're my first reviewer thanks! It means a lot. To my 2nd Reviewer thanks so much ..16 I really appreciate both of your thoughts!  
>On to the story!... <p>

"Kagura" yelled out a very annoyed Kikyo. She came out the purple and red bathroom in the guest room.

"What? Girl!" Kagura yelled from the kitchen, she was trying to fix them breakfast since everyone stayed the night at her and Kanna's condo. Kanna and Yura have yet to wake up.

Kikyo walks in the kitchen "What have those boys of ours been up to, I barely hear from Inuyasha anymore."

Kagura rolls her eyes "Ever since they saved that little fox demon from the thunder brother, they have been busy with him. Or do you not remember Kikyo."

"O yea" Kikyo stated very dull-like. She sighs "I have not really seen him much in this past month." "He should not do me like this." Two months ago while the boys were in Tokyo Japan, they rescued a injured Fox kitusen.

"Yea anyway did you get it?" asks Kagura as she flips a pancake. Bored with talking about Shippo. She really didn't have a problem with Sesshomaru trying to teach the little boy. She really thought that was sweet of her boyfriend.

Kikyo smiles very evil like. "Of course I got it, took a lot of work though, but I got it none the less." "He never takes the damn thing off!" "Last night before I came over I stopped by his house; while he was in the shower I stole it and replaced it with a decoy."

Kikyo was referring to Inuyasha's Black pearl necklace. "What about you did you get Sesshomaru's?"

Now Kagura smiles in a very evil way. "Yes after much planning and I had to go buy the same necklace." "He won't suspect a thing because two days ago he stayed the night over, while he was in the shower he took it off and placed it on my night stand." Kagura has a little laugh "By the time he came out I had already replaced the thin beaded gray necklace."

"I almost thought this plan of Kanna's and Yura's wouldn't work but when Kaede agreed I knew it would." Kaede is a very old Miko, Kikyo's older sister she has never been married and has no kids. That means her power is great because she hasn't had sex with a man. When a Miko gets married, they normally give up their powers and abilities.

Kaede never wanted to give up her life as a Miko, feeling that it was her purpose so she has lived the life of a monk. It is said that there have been cases where, a Miko does keep her powers. Kaede didn't know what to do because growing up Miko's were very rare around where she lived. So with no knowledge of what would happen, she made her decision and stuck by it, having no regrets.

By the time Breakfast was ready Yura and Kanna had gotten up, freshened up and was ready to eat!

"Whatcha girls talking about?" asked yura as she twirled a few strand of her hair.

Kagura Smirks "About the plan." Yura and Kanna laugh. They had already gotten Miroku's Bead's and Koga's necklace.

"What's for Breakfast, I'm starved!" yells Kanna. The girls start to chat about going to see their boys today at the mansion, as they eat there breakfast. Pancakes, sausages, ham, eggs, and fruit.

The Mansion of Inunotaisho and family.

"Shippo! You brat where's my iPod?" yelled a very irritated Inuyasha. His handsome face has a frown on. "That damn kid!" growling Inuyasha follows Shippo's sent outside, where he found Shippo and his mother, Izayoi laughing about something. When Inuyasha finally reaches his mothers garden which is not to far away from the mansion he sneaks up on Shippo and cluck him on the top of his head.

"Inu Dear why did you do that" Izayoi frowns at him as she tries to fan a dizzy looking Shippo.

"The brat took my iPod" Inuyasha states as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

When Shippo finally regained focus "No I did not, I have not even seen it today."

Inuyasha looks at Shippo with his you- got -to-be-kidding-me –looks followed by "I know you got it twerp." Only Shippo could bring out the child in Inuyasha.

Shippo has really turned this home upside down with his young behavior. Izayoi enjoys the action between her Inu and the young Shippo. Normally it's a life or death situation between Inu and Sess, it's so refreshing to not have to stop her sons from tearing into each other. Shippo has taken a strong liking to Inuyasha, considering the way they met. Inuyasha saved Shippos life.

Izayoi smiles as her sons' child like behavior with Shippo its quite entertaining. She smiles "Inu where is Miroku?" Inuyasha looks up from his stare contest with Shippo "Um I don't know mom, somewhere round here."

Izayoi smiles "I think you should find him" and she winks at Inuyasha as she and Shippo get up to take a walk in her flower garden.

It takes him a second but he realizes his mom just told him Miroku's the iPod thief!

Inuyasha find Miroku lying on the couch, with his red touch iPod and also his red iPad! "Oi! Miroku who the hell gave you permission to get my stuff, huh?"

Inuyasha snatches the headphones out of Miroku's ears. "Aye what the hell?" Miroku turned around to see a very annoyed Inuyasha.

Miroku Grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat "Hello my friend."

"Cut the crap idiot." Inuyasha says as he smacks his best friend upside his head.

"Yura just texted me, she say her and the girls will be over in 10" announced a very handsome fellow by the name of Koga. As he walked in the living room, he knew his friends were in there. He looked around "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha smirks "Probably somewhere trying to get that stick out his ass." Miroku laughed at his joke, Koga on the other hand smiled and step away from Inuyasha because he knew Sesshomaru would be coming in 5 4 3 2 1…. "You dare claim that I have a stick up my ass, brother do not be a fool, you insolent, impudent, impertinent, overbearing, distasteful little pup" Sesshomaru stated as he walk through the doors of the living room.

Inuyasha smirks "hello to you to brother." Inuyasha loves to push his brothers' buttons. On the outside it may always seem they are at each other but really its love. "Now that you have graced us with your presence wolf boy here says the girls will be over in a minute." Inuyasha tells his brother.

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha with his and-your-point-is looks "Ughh I'm just letting you know"

As Sesshomaru takes a seat he looks to Inuyasha and says "Very well then." Inu rolls his eyes. "Where's dad?"

"He had some business meeting with the birds of paradise today." Sesshomaru stated.

"He will be home shortly dear, I just got off the phone with him." Lady Izayoi tells her youngest son, as she and Shippo take a seat by Sesshomaru. He places his arm around his mother when she sits. This will be the only time someone would see Sesshomaru acting in a tender way. Only with Izayoi.

ManoKo, the butler comes in the room and clears his throat "ehhehm! The young ladies are here to see the masters Miss Izayoi. " As he turns and walks away Kikyo, Kanna, Yura and Kagura walk in.

Kikyo is wearing a black tank with thin straps and a yellow ruffled skirt and some black sandals that lace up. Her hair is down and she wears a little not too much yellow eye shadow on, so she won't look like a clown she traced some black eyeliner around.

Kanna is wearing a fitting purple t shirt and some black shorts with some purple high top converse. Kanna has her hair down with a bang in the front. She has purple eye shadow on.

Yura is wearing a pale blue sleeveless dress that reaches just pass mid thigh and some brown sandals zip on the side. Yura of course wears her hair down and she choose to only wear eye liner.

Kagura is wearing a blue and white strip sleeveless top with navy blue shorts and brown sandals that tie into a bow at the top. Kagura has her hair in her signature pin up style with 2 small blue feathers and 1 small white one. She has a thin line a blue eye shadow on her eyelids and some eye liner on.

When the girls walked in, Izayoi grabbed Shippo "Hello girls" she spoke and turned to the boys "When Inunotaisho gets home tell him we are in the game room" and she left.

The girls each went to their guy.

"Inuyasha I've missed you"

"Miroku not in public!"

"Koga sweetie this is not a proper ponytail."

"Hi."

The way that the living room is made is that as soon as you walk in there is open space. At the back there is a window set in the corner of the room. Then the walls are lined up with couches. It is a very big room. Sometimes there are meetings at the house. The big TV is built in the floor. It rises up with the help of the remote control. There are paintings of the family at the top of the wall. Izayoi decorated the room and the house to her liking. The house itself is magnificent. It is built half underground as well.  
>They have 26 bedrooms in all, 13 on top 13 underground. Each room has a bathroom, fully furnished. There are 3 kitchens in the whole house 2 up,1 underground. They also have a indooroutdoor pool and Jacuzzi. A dance studio. Izayoi's garden is about a mile long it actually runs into her greenhouse at the back. She has walk ways and benches along the path.

Inunotaisho wanted Izayoi to have everything she could ever dream of, as well as their 2 sons.


	4. Journal!

_We all make mistakes. We all do things, or say things that hurt someone. We are not perfect. We are simply human. I have my regrets. I wish I was a nicer person. To my 3 best friends, they think I am a really good person. Sometimes I wonder about myself, do not get me wrong I have my faults and they know it. They just really do think I'm a good friend. I love those girls; I try my best to be someone they can depend on. It sucks when you feel like you have no one there._

_Forgiveness is something I am working on. It's so hard for me to simply let it go. It's like I'm a pit bull you know, once they have their teeth in, there's no going back. I hate disappointment, I don't except change very well. I think very highly of myself, but then sometimes I cannot even see my beauty. I want to fall in love, and stay in love. Not lust! Love! And not any kind of love either._

_I want that love where you see no one other than me. I want that love where you not only tell me but show me how much you care. I need stability. I do not like to play games with my heart I have been burned more than 3 times by this guy that supposedly loved me. He didn't, at least not the love I was looking for._

_When I love, I love hard. My mom tells me I live in between fantasy and reality. I have high expectations. I date around, not everyone I date is my boyfriend. When I'm in a relationship, and it takes a lot for me to even get to the point where I'll let a guy hold the title of being "Kagome's boyfriend." Like I was saying when I'm in a committed relationship its only me and him no one else._

_I do not cheat; it's a waste of time. If you do not want to be with someone and you rather someone else just go be with the one you really want to be with. Life is too short for heartbreak._

_When I date I let that guy know from the start that I will be dating other guys. I mean why lead him on? Most guys take it in stride thinking that they could be boyfriend material. When I date I do not kiss, the only thing they get to do is hugs and holding my hand no kisses! I mean really that would be disgusting anyone what if I was dating like 5 guys at the same time? Hahaha! I have had only 5 boyfriends out of 20 years of age. Like I said not many have made the boyfriend list._

Kagome finished writing in her new journal she bought from the book store down the street from her house. She had wanted to get out of the house today and the park seemed like a good place to go, to write. It was only 2 streets behind her family home and shrine.

It was still early out and she hadn't taken long to pack.

Today was the day her and her best friends were going to drive to Inu city and stay the weekend before they move. They were going to go look at the potential apartments and jobs and much more so they could get the feel of the city before they go to live there. They are going to go in Sango's black 2011 Mustang. They had been making phone calls since last Saturday when they graduated from The University of Performing Arts & High Fashion. They each made appointments for jobs, and an apartment or condo with 4 bedrooms.

"There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Open up and set her free<br>there's a she wolf in your closet  
>let it out so it can breathe"<p>

Kagome smiled as Ayame's ring tone for when she texted played. It read.

'What's up yu readi to ride out? .Bad Wolf.'

Kagome laughed Ayame and Rin are known for changing there signature every week! She replied.

'Me Likey the new sig boo, :) yes ready to go! Sango pickd yu up yet?'

Before Ayame could reply

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
>Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm<br>Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
>Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance<p>

Meaning Rin had texted her but before she could even read it

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>and got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night

Meaning Sango had shot her a text. She closed her journal after reading it again, and read her 2 messages. Sango was letting her know she was on the way, and Rin was asking where she was. She grabbed her journal and quickly texted both girls back, while heading home.

Ayame's ringtone is She wolf by Shakira!

Rin's ringtone is just dance by lady gaga.

Sango's ringtone is last Friday night (t.g.i.f)

They are the genius's behind the song! I do not own Inuyasha or its character's. I just get to play with them!

It's just something about getting a review that makes a girl feel good about her work! Thanks so much!


	5. Ride to Inu City!

Rin is 20. Kagome is 20 turning 21. Sango & Ayame are 21. Rin is a year younger than the girls but her birthday is 2weeks before Kagome's. Ayame's birthday is a month before Sango's. Sango's bday is 3 months before Kagome's but its on the same date, the 23rd.

On to the story! plz enjoy!

7 am, Friday morning

Sango parked her mustang in front of her best friend's home. Ayame was calling Rin to tell them they were outside. Today was the day they had all been waiting for. They were finally out of College, and on the verge of their new found Independence. Inu City is the best place to go and live. Inu City has it all, they couldn't wait to go and see for themselves.

Kagome and Rin said there see ya later's to grandpa, souta, and , and also the lovely buyo.

When the girls finally came down Ayame and Sango were leaning against the car with their shades on. They checked each other's fit out!

Ayame had on a red sleeveless top that hugged her but the top was the shape of a heart and navy blue shorts and red flip flops with studs on the straps. She didn't wear any make up because they were going to be in the car for a while. She had her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs in the front. She had on red shades to match.

Sango had on a black shirt that stop where her belly button is at. Sango's belly button is pierced so she looks really cool with her shirt showing off how awesome she looks. O yea it's called a crop tee! It had love written in red across her chest with dark denim shorts on and red sandals that tie up to her ankles. Her hair was in a messy high ponytail with her bangs looking freshly combed. She has black shades on.

Rin had on a black and white fitting zebra print shirt with red letters spelling out Amour (French for love), with some black dressy shorts and blacks sandals that zip up on the side. Her hair was in a side ponytail, with a red ribbon and she wore red shades.

Kagome had on a hot pink fitting tank shirt that had diva in black letters, she paired that with some dressy shorts and black sandals that look like a flip flop in the front but at the back it goes around the ankle like a mini chocker and zips at the back of the foot. Her hair was in a cute yet messy bun with two hot pink ribbons and she had some cute hot pink shades on.

All the girls smiled at each other. "Well ladies let's get going." Yelled an excited Rin.

Sango popped the trunk open so that Rin and Kagome could put their bags in.

Sango was going to start off driving then Kagome would and on the way back Rin and Ayame would drive.

Sango lets her seat up so Rin could sit behind her and Kagome lets her Seat up so Ayame could get in behind her. Once those two were in Sango and Kagome hopped in.

On the way, the girls started to talk about the appointments they had set up. Rin starts first. "I have us and 1:30 appointment to visit the Rose Petals Condo's and Saturday at 2 we all have interviews for the shoe store."

Ayame checks her cell phone. "Cool, I got us a walk threw at the Amaranth, it's a 4 bedroom apartment complex at 3 and for Saturday we have interviews at the Sunnyside Tanning department at the Almond Pinewood Mall at 4." "What about you Kagome?" she asks.

Kagome blushes "Well I got us an interview today."

"WHAT" the remaining 3 girls yelled.

Sango glanced at her best friend for a sec "We are not dressed for a interview, more like a party."

"Yea well the owner of the book shop told me we didn't have to dress up, it's at 4:30" Kagome states. "We have a walk through with a Lady name Ami; she's going to show us an apartment tomorrow."

Sango grabs her phone and hands it to Kagome "Check under my appointments it's under my notepad icon."

"Sango has us Scheduled to eat lunch as soon as we get there which would be around 11:30 and an walk threw at 6 today and an interview at the plaza Saturday at 12, awww man why so damn early?" Kagome whines! Sango rolls her eyes at her bestie! It was going to be a long 4 hours!

please review my work! let me know your thoughts! thanks for reading! also i do not own the inuyasha franchise although it would be nice!


End file.
